Never Coming Home
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Every war has it's price.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue me. Seriously I have nothing but my notebook.

Warnings: Femslash. Yeah that's about it. Not much sex going here, but it is implied.

A/N: The fun just keeps on coming.

Never Coming Home

Battles had been fought. Casualties were had on both sides. Harry Potter, leader and commander of Dumbledore's Army, had been able to hold off against the Dark Lord Voledemort and his dark army for five years. Harry seemed to have the upper hand but he wasn't aware that Voledemort was only testing different points of his strengths and weaknesses.

Voledemort had trolls and dwarves on the front lines, dementors in the line proceeding, and finally, his entire following of wizards in the back. Thousands of wizards wearing black cloaks with the hoods drawn up. Standing before the entire army was Voledemort and four of his highest command, two on each side of him, all sitting astride five fierce black Hippogriffs. Harry's army, which consisted of giants, dragons, and his own army, which equaled half, at most, of Voledemort's, watched as the Dark Army marched toward them. Harry watched his enemy approach with a calm countenance.

This was the beginning of the end.

_Two Years Ago_

"_So you want to play?" Pansy asked Hermoine slyly._

"_Play what?" she asked eyeing the deck of playing cards in Pansy's hands with an amused smile._

"_Strip poker, of course." _

_Hermoine let out a surprised laugh._

"_What would Draco Malfoy say if he knew you were fraternizing with the enemy?" she asked as she conjured up a drink for Pansy._

"_I'm not quite sure, but we could ask him if you like," she said, her expression cool and indifferent._

_"Thank you, but no." She paused a moment before saying thoughtfully. "I wonder if Voledemort knows that you come to my house every Friday for drinks."_

"_Maybe, you know 'eyes everywhere'. So, are you up for it?" she said absentmindedly shuffling the deck._

_Hermoine arched her eyebrow at Pansy's ease over the fact that a death eater or Voledemort himself might be watching them, maybe even plotting to kill them at that very moment. Instead of pointing this out she said, "What are we playing for?" She figured that if Pansy wasn't worried about it, why should she?_

_A sly smirk formed on Pansy's face. "Well if I win . . ." she paused to lock eyes with Hermoine. " . . .I get to take off your last piece of clothing as well as keep it as a trophy," she said. Her bluish silver eyes flickered and Hermoine realized that this wasn't only going to be an innocent game of strip poker. Granted, nothing innocent came out of strip poker to begin with. But the look in Pansy's eyes told Hermoine that Pansy was taking the first step in transitioning their relationship from friends to something more intimate. With her eyes never leaving Pansy's she said_

_"And what do I get if I win…?"_

Pansy knelt beside her dying Hippogriff, watching as its chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm before stopping all together. She ran her fingers through its black feathers and stared into its glassy, lifeless eyes. She leaned over and kissed the top of its head before standing and taking in the scene before her. The giant, who had knocked her and her Hippogriff out of the air, was just as lifeless a few yards away.

Wizards from both sides dead or writhing in pain from everlasting Cruciatus curses that would eventually kill them. Wands were scattered across the ground and a few highly skilled wizards could be seen using two.

Her black hood had long ago fallen off her head and her hair whipped around her face as the wind blew, carrying the stench of blood, earth, and death. She knew that she shouldn't just be standing there doing nothing, but she needed to regain her bearings. She remembered Blaise telling her that the best target was on that didn't move. Apparently one of Dumbledore's followers realized this and started to come after her with his wand pointed at her.

Too bad he was an amateur or he would have killed her from where he stood before she even noticed him. She raised her wand and without a moments hesitation, whispered "Avada Kedavra..."

_Hermoine stepped out of her shower and was reaching for her towel when a hand grasped her wrist firmly and pulled at her. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself pinned to her bed with Pansy Parkinson hovering above her._

_She recognized the playful look in Pansy's eyes instantly and said, "You know, that wasn't a very nice thing to ambush me like that."_

_"Well what can I say?" Pansy started as she leaned forward. "I was feeling bored and when I'm bored I get mischievous. And when I'm mischievous…" She trailed off as she put her lips to Hermoine's collarbone, sucking a drop of water away._

_Hermoine moaned as Pansy's tongue slid along her skin. "What would Draco Malfoy say if he knew that you were sleeping with the enemy?" she asked breathlessly as Pansy attacked another water droplet at the center of her chest._

_"He would probably say that it was cute that I found someone to be friends with when I didn't have to think about the war but it would serve in my best interest if I stop testing his as well as Lord Voledemort's patience." Pansy said as she traced a wet trail down Hermoine's stomach. "Of course we could discuss this further in detail if you like." She said, ending by dipping her tongue into Hermoine's navel._

_"Maybe later," she sighed. Pansy smiled against her stomach and continued her quest for water droplets…_

Pansy growled. She didn't like being ambushed by three wizards at once. She had dealt with two already but the third was far more experienced. He used a combination of magic and wandless magic which made it difficult for Pansy to counter against. Her only warnings were when he muttered his spells. She also knew wandless magic but it was difficult enough to defend herself against his constant barrage of curses.

Suddenly she caught a swift movement out of the corner of her eye. She felt a chill run down her spine and instantly knew what she'd seen. She smirked at the wizard and just as he was about to use another curse, a dementor grabbed his throat and wrist and lifted him into the air.

Not wasting any time, the dementor leaned in for its kiss. The wizard's eyes bulged and his face began to turn blue. But even though his hand was in the dementor's firm grip and his soul was being sucked away, his wand was making certain movements. It wasn't until a crimson beam shot towards her, did Pansy realized what he had done. She froze in shock, whispering "Speechless magic…"

_Pansy was breathing deeply as she lay above Hermoine, her thumb caressing Hermoine's bare stomach. Hermoine sighed and Pansy felt her shudder. Hermoine opened her eyes to see Pansy's eyes gazing at her. They were half lidded and it seemed that the silver was melting into the blue._

_Pansy smiled down at Hermoine. "What?" Hermoine asked quietly, still mesmerized by her eyes._

_"It's just that you're so beautiful." Pansy replied just as quietly._

_Hermoine laughed softly, "You're only saying that because you just got laid."_

_Pansy smiled broadly, her eyes falling to the pendant she had given Hermoine for Christmas. "I'm saying that because…" her eyes came back up to meet Hermoine's, "…I'm in love you."_

_Hermoine made a sound between a gasp and a sigh before saying what she normally said when she was surprised or speechless. "What would Draco Malfoy say —" but Pansy cut her off and said_

_"Draco Malfoy does not dictate my life. Besides…" she paused to kiss Hermoine's jaw and then the base of her throat, where she could feel Hermoine's blood pumping rhythmically through her veins. "…I'm much more interested in what the enemy has to say," she said smiling against Hermoine's skin._

_Hermoine sighed and tangled her hands into Pansy's long blonde hair. She pulled Pansy up to her level and stared into her eyes. The silver seemed to be flowing warmly around glowing blue. She pulled Pansy closer and whispered_

_"Kiss me…"_

Pansy doubled over in pain as the shot hit her in the stomach. She felt a wet and slightly sticky substance trickling over her fingers. She straightened a little and pulled her hands away from her stomach to see them covered in blood. It took her a moment to realize that it was her blood covering her hands. She started to feel lightheaded and the blood pounding in her ears began to drown out the war.

She looked up from her hands, and, as if she knew where to look, saw Hermoine staring as her in shock and fear. Pansy was sure she felt as well as heard Hermoine say, "No!" and then her legs gave out. She fell slowly to her knees and saw Hermoine running across the battlefield toward her. Behind Hermoine she barely registered Weasly shouting after her.

Her breathing was loud in her ears and she gasped sharply as a surge of pain shot through her. She fell forward onto her hands and coughed up blood. She could feel the curse going through her body and cried out in pain. It was as if the curse had entered through her wound and formed a large hand under her skin that was slowly crushing the life out of her. She could feel her ribs snapping like twigs under the pressure.

She fell to her side and clutched her stomach tightly. Hermoine dropped to her knees and pulled Pansy into her lap. Tears were flowing down her face. "Pansy?" she questioned. Pansy opened her eyes and forgot her pain momentarily as she felt Hermoine's tears on her face. She gasped in pain again and Hermoine said, "Pansy please. What's wrong?"

That was when she saw Pansy clutching at her stomach. She moved Pansy's hands away and sobbed at the sight of her robes thick with blood. She pressed her lips against Pansy's forehead.

"Pansy. Please," she said "You promised that we would be together forever, even after the war. You promised." she whispered.

"I'm sorry." Pansy said weakly. "I'm so sorry," she repeated with tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I won't be able to hold you when you have nightmares. I'm sorry that I won't be there to wish you happy birthday or merry Christmas. I'm sorry that I won't ever be able to cheat at strip poker or kiss you goodnight ever again. I'm so sorry." Pansy said, tears flowing freely.

"I don't want to lose you. Not when I just found you." Hermoine said.

"You won't ever lose me." Pansy said just before Hermoine kissed her deeply, Pansy kissing back fiercely, desperately.

Suddenly another surge of pain ripped through Pansy as the pressure increased. It continued crushing her breastbone and causing her ribs to puncture her lungs, forcing her to pull out of the kiss.

She cried out, her back arching in pain as the pressure finally reached her heart, slowly crushing its walls. "Pansy?" Hermoine cried. Pansy gasped for air, her eyes gazing up past Hermoine to the blood tinged sky as her chest slowly fell, rose, and fell again for the last time.

The End

A/N: Whoa. What a surge of emotion, for me at least. But that could be because the idea for this story came from that song "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. I was listening to that song the entire time I was writing this story. That song just has such an impact on me. You know what else? Before I even saw the music video for that song I just pictured a war setting. Maybe it's just me and everyone pictures a war for this song because that's how the song is but I was surprised when I saw the video was somewhat in tune with my imagination or my imagination was in tune with the song. Whatever. Anyway I have thank Danielle for being my beta and I want to thank you guys for reading. It really means a lot to me but you know what would mean even more? That's right, reviews so I'll let you guys get to it.


End file.
